


The Black Paladin's Guide to Asymmetry

by NotMyMullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I want Keith to end up with Romelle, In which Romelle has a mild ocd, My First AO3 Post, if kallura won't be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyMullet/pseuds/NotMyMullet
Summary: In which Keith tries to eat his meal in peace but unsettling stares from a blond altean won't let him.





	The Black Paladin's Guide to Asymmetry

A meal is supposedly a time to replenish and an opportunity to engulf oneself with the sliver of happiness that food brings. Though for Keith, he can only enjoy a meal without the constant feeling of someone watching him put every single food into his mouth. Seriously, he can swear to all the Kaltenecker that it wasn't just an irrational assumption but rather a firm certainty as he observed the blatant action.

In this instance, everyone at the table were busy filling their own stomach and having brief conversations except of course to the blond altean that causes Keith's discomfort. She was rather occupied on providing him the unsettling stares that can make anyone conscious with their movements specially at a dining table, not that he was one that yields to this but it sure was eating his tolerance away. 

At first, Keith had tried to ignore her, hoping that eventually she gets tired and start to mind her own plate, but oh boy, how wrong he can be. She clearly had no intention of giving him the privilege to enjoy in peaceful bliss with Hunk's Space Tacos. That leaves him no choice but to take a necessary action. Slowly, he put down the utensils as he met the altean's round purple eyes. 

"Do you have something to tell me, Romelle?" Keith finally asked, putting a rather unconscious emphasis on her name. Curious looks from the others set on them, anticipating for the blond altean's response. 

"Is something the matter?" Allura even asked them, voicing the paladins question. 

This made Romelle a bit embarrassed. Keith caught her staring! She was totally caught in her inappropriate act and now, she caught attention. Even in their colony, staring is rude. She knew this too well but her curiosity and inexplicable way of thinking always fails her. 

In the moment of pressure, the space tacos even lash out on her as if saying "You should've minded us instead of him!" Really? Can these tacos really blame her? Can they blame her that Keith caught attention? Just...just look at him,

"His galra mark isn't balanced on both side of his cheeks." Romelle spoken her mind before she can even think straight. That caught everyone off guard, someone even gasped and hang their mouth open. See? This is the very reason why she is considered as a one of the most distracting person aside from Coran and the pets. She just can't help but run her mouth in the face of curiosities.

Keith was fazed by her statement. Never did it crossed his mind that this whole thing was just about as trivial as his galra mark. 

"Yeah, everybody knows that by now but thanks for tweaking my awareness anyway." He retorted back, summoning his dormant sarcasm unknowingly. 

"Oh, I didn't say it to offend, Keith. I'm just quite wondering about your mark. It actually looks...perturbing, not in a really bad way of course." The altean explained, grasping for the right words to justify herself. "It just got me thinking, how did you grew that mark? Did you applied something or does it naturally grows with your puberty?"

"I don't have any idea how this mark appeared nor how to grow one. But look, does it really bother you that much to keep staring at it while I'm eating?" That's it! He finally said what's the main point of this talk, the very reason why he can't eat his meal properly. A faint smile curved his lips as he saw the guilty look of the blond Altean though it just take a light elbowed from Krolia to apprehend his behavior. 

"I'm very sorry for that." Romelle said genuinely, looking straight to his eyes. "Well honestly, I'm kind of a bit bothered by your mark and can't help but noticed it. It's like every time I saw your face, I just had this urge to draw another mark on your cheek so that it'll be balance."

So thats it.

Romelle saw how the black paladin's eyebrow perk up in amusement then all of a sudden misfitting laughter escaped his mouth. Lance, Pidge and Hunk joined in, pointing out how ridiculously funny the thought is. Even Krolia and Allura had subtle chuckle. Romelle defended herself in embarrassment, she was well aware that it wasn't a real problem at hand but she can't help having those thoughts.

"So that's the reason for all the stares." Keith pondered afterwards, touching the mark on his right cheek. "This mark is bothering you."

"Even now, I just want to clutch you by the face then paint you to symmetry."

"That would be a bold move, though I can't let you do that. I'm half galra, so half of the marking would be fine. Besides, maybe it was the reason why it turned out this way." The smirked on the paladins face told her that he was being flippant. Nevertheless, what he said made sense, he's half galra so he had half markings. That's a way to explain it.

Picking up the utensils, Romelle started to dig in to the taccos. Resisting herself to stare at Keith again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! My first Ao3 fanfic! I've never imagined that it would be a Komelle fic because I'm a huge Kallura fan. But as I explored the Komelle ship I just thought it's cute and had this idea and I just have to write it. Hope you enjoyed it even in the slightest. 
> 
> Sorry for all the grammatical errors.


End file.
